


meowth that's right

by ajkal2



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Nya - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkal2/pseuds/ajkal2
Summary: sometimes your boss says nya. and you have to deal with that._guess this is your fault. happy birthday.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	meowth that's right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talking4the1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=talking4the1).



Elias’ office is clean. The dark wooden shelves lining the walls are packed with books, spines even and neat, their lines only broken by the odd artefact. Jon has never had the courage to ask whether the human skull on the shelf right behind Elias is real. His eyes lock onto the dark sockets, and a chill runs down his neck. Jon looks away. Even if it is human bone, ghosts are not real _,_ he reminds himself.

Elias finishes typing, looking up. “Ah, Jon,” he says. “Just who I wanted to see.”

Well, Elias is the one who asked for this meeting. He should be expecting to see- Jon shouldn’t say that. “Yes,” Jon says instead, stiff. He’s never been good with bosses.

Elias smiles. He gestures towards the chair across from his desk, and Jon sits. “Now, do you have any idea why I called you in today?” Elias asks.

Jon does not. “Do you want to hear about my latest report?” Jon guesses. He’s quite proud of that report. He’d been trying to find a link between drug use in an area and reported supernatural activity. He hadn’t found much, yet, but there was _bound_ to be-

“I would like to discuss your next one, actually,” Elias corrects, steepling his fingers. “I believe it has to do with cats?”

Jon blinks. He hasn’t submitted that idea to his direct supervisor yet. “Yes,” he says, “I’d like to see if cat ownership, or the presence of cats in a building, could be behind reported ghost activity. Banging in the night, things like that.” He’d come up with the idea late one night, when he was missing the Admiral.

“Intriguing,” Elias says. He smiles. “I’ve always been fond of cats, personally.”

Jon blinks. “Me too.”

“They’re dignified animals, are they not? Their night vision is far superior to humans.”

Jon nods. “It’s the- the reflection, in their eyes, it makes it easier for them to detect light.”

Elias hums in agreement. “I believe- The term is- Nya?”

Jon cannot laugh. This is his boss. He _cannot_ laugh. “I’m sorry?” he says, and his voice is only a little bit too high.

“A term of appreciation. For cats.” Elias frowns. “I may have misunderstood.”

“No,” Jon says, voice still strained. “It’s- It’s a phrase used to appreciate cats. Definitely.”

Elias’ face clears. “Of course. Well, best of luck on your project.”

Jon stands. Even he can recognise that as a dismissal. “Thank you,” he says. “Um, the project hasn’t really- been approved, yet-“

Elias waves a hand. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks,” Jon says, again. “I’ll just.” He twitches towards the door.

“Goodbye, Jon,” Elias says. “And, nya!”

Jon manages to leave before he starts grinning.

Tim will want to hear about this _immediately_.


End file.
